


One Bright Day (in the Middle of the Night)

by Asinarc



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, light noncon, mentions of prior mpreg, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>毗邻发情期的时候，Danny被绑架了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bright Day (in the Middle of the Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Bright Day (in the Middle of the Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376282) by [harrycrewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrycrewe/pseuds/harrycrewe). 



“荷尔蒙疗法不再对你起作用了。”医生说，“你得从现在就开始为你的下次发情期做准备。”  
  
Danny Williams就他自己来说也极为罕见地无言以对。他坐在医生的检查台前，浑身上下只穿着一条什么也挡不住的纸质病号服。他的屁股不舒服地黏在乙烯填充物上，更别提他才刚经历过一场更恶劣的体检：医生一边泰然自若地把器具探进他难以启齿的隐秘部位，一边责骂他害得自己妇产科的病人推迟时间。  
  
“我——什么？”他最终设法开口，“不不医生——抱歉，但你不明白。这我现在可做不到。”  
  
现在，他们终于、终于在一个长达两周时间的梦魇般的案子里占了上风：一连串的药物过量死亡，受害者全部为小于25周岁的男性alpha。  
  
“恐怕你的身体等不及。”医生耐心地说，“我确信你这个年纪的人不需要我再向你解释避孕的副作用了，所以在接下来的6-12个小时内你有可能会开始产生一些迹象。让你的alpha暂时请假，等一切结束以后，再联系我们为你准备一个新疗程，换种新药。过去几年有很多FDA*提供的次一级的抑制剂非常有效，有些甚至可能比Prosevore*对你的效果还要好。  
  
  
他恍恍惚惚地穿回自己的衣服，完成护士提供的书面工作，又恍恍惚惚离开了医生的办公室，跌跌撞撞走进阳光明媚、棕榈树林立的停车场。他坐进自己的车前座，收音机里的DJ吱吱喳喳地响起来。他就知道有什么事不对，好吧，说真的——他的食欲几乎消失了，基本上睡不好，肠子总像痉挛一样缠在一起，好吧，他也许早该意识到——但放他一马吧，自从他上一次发情期以后，这些症状已经持续七年了，实际上是从那天，从Gracie的八月生日开始，现在已经是十一月中旬了。而Danny最终把问题解决掉了，或者至少这么说，自从他上次体检过后，他就在不知不觉间伴之如常了。毕竟这也算不上什么大问题，是不是？确实，那段日子很糟，但是当他和Steve开始一起工作以后日子一直都很糟，自从Five-0每时每刻都处于不间断的疯狂的状态，他的生活糟透了。他可以去休个假，这回的状况他先前从来没处理过。  
  
他感觉到自己的脉搏逐渐减缓，慢到他能够安稳地发动车子驶离停车场。就在这时他的手机突然响了起来。是Steve的电话。  
Danny做了三次深呼吸才把手机举起来放在耳边。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“Danno？你在哪儿？”  
  
“医生的会诊时间有点长，我正准备回办公室。”  
  
“和我们在方丹街汇合。方丹街3454号。我们会在10点到，如果你到早了就等一会儿。”  
  
Steve挂断了，所以Danny的问题没来得及问出口：等什么？  
  
这就是Five-0，充斥着疯狂，甚至不肯匀他15分钟让他去担心一下个人危机。尽管抱着这样的念头Danny仍在自顾自地微笑。他把Steve发给他的地址输入GPS，在冲入交通洪流的期间，他甚至有闲情跟着收音机里的音乐敲打着手指。  
  
  
  
这里离诊室只隔几个街区：GPS把他引到一个藏在某个零售店后面的破旧的、六十年代风格的公寓楼。Danny停在街角，蜗守在一旁，依着Steve的指令等待着。因为与他的搭档不同，他可不是个该死的牛仔，况且他也不确定他们究竟想在这里逮到谁或是什么东西。  
  
不到两分钟他就看到两个男人一起走出了那栋建筑。他们之中的一个，妈的，他一眼就认出来了，叫做Jake Fraser，是这座岛上最大贩毒集团之一的二把手。跟着他的还有另外一个Danny不认识的年轻男人。  
  
再过一会儿他们就会拐弯进入Danny的视线死角。他犹豫了一会儿，试图决定自己是否要跟上他们。随即他意识到Fraser其实是在推掇着那个年轻人，好像他们之间夹着一把枪。操，Danny想。这促使他下定决心，他钻出车子开始尾随他们，试图把自己伪装得像个路人。  
  
如果Steve现在赶到的话时机再恰当不过，Danny这么想，Fraser走的更快了些。他和他的人质走向了那个商品店后面的停车场，一辆白色的雪佛兰停在几个装得满满的垃圾桶后面。Danny咒骂地跟上，笨拙地摸向他一边的枪套却摸了个空。他突然想起来他的配枪在会诊之前被他放进了车上的储物箱里，此时恐怕还在。  
  
他准备先一步撤退，Fraser却猛回过头，正好看到了Danny。Fraser诅咒了一声，把那个孩子推进雪佛兰大敞的后门里，像个警察那样把对方的手按在后脑上。  
  
在Danny犹豫的的刹那，Fraser得以机会把门狠狠关上，转头面向他。  
  
“你他妈是什么人？”Fraser质问道，不用说，他还举着一把枪。  
  
“谁都不是！”Danny回答，脑子飞速转动，“我的意思是，我刚看到你们，我不知道，操，兄弟，这不关我的事。这不关我的事，成吗？”他踱着后退几步。  
  
“别动。”Fraser冷冷地说，随即眯起眼睛，“我认得你。你是几个礼拜前来这儿转过的条子。”他猛地把枪抬高，枪口指着Danny的胸口。“你也进车里来。”  
  
“我不……”Danny开口的后半句话在Fraser晃动的枪口中被噎住。“现在，混蛋。”  
  
驾驶座上的那个人看到Danny被推倒在那孩子旁边显得很惊讶。Fraser坐在前面，在几乎全程都尽他所能地用枪指着Danny。他旁边那个孩子还在发抖，但Danny意识到他不是磕高了就是病了。他看起来焦虑得神志不清地瞪向Fraser。Fraser只是叹了口气，回以假笑，对他摆了摆枪口，然后那孩子就僵直着结巴起来。  
  
“他怎么了？”Danny问。  
  
Fraser耸了耸肩。  
  
这看起来不像Danny熟知的任何一种嗑高了的状态，而他之前在新泽西警局的时候辉煌的事业之一就是逮到过无数多的瘾君子，他的专业知识可没落后。他尽可能地从Fraser那里套取信息，后者只是又嘟哝了几句。  
  
第一个红绿灯的时候他试着检查了一下后门的儿童安全锁，运气不佳。接着，Fraser拒绝对话，而且他的枪口仍然断断续续地越过前座，指着他们两人中间靠下的位置，看起来除了等待没有其他机会。车子穿过整个城市，超更远的地方行驶，他们在沉默中开了很长的一段距离，大概有三十或四十分钟。Danny估算着Five-0追上他们的几率，暗自期望着能看到Steve粗暴的驾驶方式扰乱他们身后的交通。然而随着时间流逝，他们行驶的时间越久，被Steve追上来的几率也就越小。  
  
四十分钟或者更久以后，车停在了一个私人码头。Fraser和司机一起用对准的枪口护送Danny下车。另一名的乘客正昏昏沉沉地半睡半醒，窝在后座上。Fraser的打手把他摇醒到能走的地步，尽管他看上去还是一副不明情况的混沌模样。  
  
走到码头尽头的时候，他们被面朝下提起四肢拎起来，走向停靠在旁边等待的一艘又长又浅的船（Five-0的其他任何一个成员都可以确凿地给出它的用途和材质，可Danny就只管它叫船）。Danny和司机帮着把那孩子抬进小船，Fraser站在一旁举着枪紧跟着他们。Danny花了一分钟时间去想他是个多好的一个人啊：但凡他阴险狡诈一点，他就可以控制那孩子挡在他和Fraser之间，这样他就有机会在其中一个人阻止他之前制服对方。但Fraser开枪击中那孩子的风险实在太高了，所以说，尽管Danny确信现在他们两个的计划是要把他们两个带出海再悄无声息地干掉，他还是抱着Steve能先一步找到他们的念头。他所能做的就是争取时间，尽量让他们两个都活下来。  
  
一登上船，他们很快就聚集到下层甲板，走了一短段走廊，进到一间小空房间里。  
  
“别动。”Fraser说，他在Danny眼皮底下不知道从哪儿拿了一根塑胶包裹的电线，“转过去。”  
  
Danny决定试点他的运气，“嘿，伙计们，这真的——”  
  
“闭嘴。”那司机用枪指他，Danny叹了口气，任凭对方让自己转过身。他感到Fraser用电线缠紧他的手腕，紧到陷进他的皮肤。然后有只手把他用力向前一推。在没有双手的支撑下，Danny只得尽量让自己肩膀撞在墙上，然后向下滑坐到了地上。  
  
那孩子紧跟着被摔到他旁边。Danny看到Fraser和司机交换了一个眼神，显然是在估量要不要把他也绑起来。他们没再做什么，转身离开了，落锁的声音在他们背后轻响一声。  
  
Danny扭动着身子调整成一个更舒服的坐姿，用后背抵住墙。他现在还不知道名字的那个孩子几分钟后醒了过来，第一件事是爬到墙角吐到胃空。过了一会儿，他又像只做错事的小狗一样挪了过来，把头枕到Danny的腿上，重新沉入睡眠。  
  
他有一头深色头发，还有一根笔直的鼻梁和高颧骨。就其他被害者来推测的话，他大概是个alpha。虽说法医仍在取证，但他们也还没搞清究竟致命的药物是什么。不过看上去那会是一种会对alpha有特殊影响的药剂，至少也有很大几率会让他们有不良反应。不管那到底是什么，它都已经要了四个人的命：一名死者当时身处兄弟会的派对，周围的朋友要么太废物要么太专注，完全没意识到他已经不光是失去意识那么简单；第二名死者的朋友就要机警得多，显然他们怕被波及，于是把男孩扔下之后才拨打的911，在救护车赶到以前他就已经去世了；另外两名死者在死后被抛尸，没什么相关线索让他们找到目击者。这四名死者基本上都是相当典型的毒瘾患者，除了那个兄弟会男孩一直都是个就读化学专业的学霸，朋友和家人对他的死亡完全不能接受，都说他是个极少闲逛的人，而且从不酗酒。  
  
这让Danny想到眼前这个孩子能不能为他提供些身份信息。他挣来扭去试图把双手从绳结里解放出来，然后发现Fraser的结系得异常结实：他的手腕仍被紧紧束缚着。Steve有个把剃须刀藏到鞋带下面的小把戏，Danny拿这个在好多地方都开过玩笑。然而此时此刻，他决定一旦他从这儿逃出去，他就要让Steve给他演示给他看，而且再也不笑话他了。  
  
好消息是，那孩子现在谢天谢地看上去好多了。至少他的呼吸变得更平坦了，也不再断断续续，虽然他还在扭动着，明显身陷噩梦，想要挣脱。小船发动机在他们下方发出轰鸣，背景音般持续地低频振动着。Danny的膀胱开始有种胀满的感觉。这大概意味着被某个犯罪团伙绑架也不足以让他的膀胱或者是他的胃分心，真不知道是不是Danny的问题。说到胃的话，他也觉得有点饿了。  
  
等他出去以后他准备去吃一份芝士牛排，虽然他还是没找到这座岛上的任何一个正派又特体的地方。那样就意味着他必须得买一张飞回纽瓦克找他兄弟们的机票了。他会吃到把自己撑病，再向Steve求教一下那个剃须刀片的把戏，再和Gracie度过一个漫长的、泡在游泳池里的周末，放任自己生命中就这一次不去想任何犯罪啦罪犯啦相关的一切。  
  
哦对，他提醒自己——上次把他吓得要命的会诊现在看起来又遥远又不足为道——他还有个发情期等着他处理呢。  
  
Danny真讨厌这些。  
  
他只在青春期的时候有过这么一段，直到他21岁时有了购买Prosevore的资格。Prosevore在那个年代算是个新鲜玩意，而他的父母又有点古板，不太愿意放他去做药物治疗。就因为这个Danny直到现在还有点怨他们，尽管这完全不怪他们，因为他们真不知道那究竟有多难受。他爸爸是个alpha，他妈妈则是个很能生小孩的beta，Danny是他们唯一一个转变成omega的孩子。  
  
自那以后他再也没有遭受过另一次发情期的痛苦，直到他后来遇见Rachel，那之后也没发生过几次。第一次算是个关起门来做的实验，而他们差点就失败了。然后就是他们决定要Gracie的那一次。和一个伴侣一起度过发情期比一个人熬过去好得不是一星半点， 但那依旧很难受，至少是对于Danny来说很难受。势不可挡的欲望和过度刺激让痛苦压过了发情期带来的愉悦。更糟的是还有些心理因素：你的发情期才只有40%，否则的话，你根本不能真正阻止你自己去能做些你从未考虑过的事，你也将永远受alpha掌控。Danny兄弟的第一任妻子是双性，她对那种灭顶感觉的形容和他对于发情期的感觉也差不多了。按道理说，和一个优秀的alpha建立一段稳定的连接会让事情好很多，也能让发情期更爽更好过。但就个人而言，Danny不确定那是不是一派胡说八道。他全心全意地爱着、信任着Rachel，光是愉悦的性体验可没法改变他的心思。  
  
这一次他决定把自己牢牢地锁在公寓里，这样就不会有那些恶心的邻居们来闻东闻西地打探了。要么他也可以去找Chin来帮忙检查，以便他不会自己尴尬致死。Chin是个beta，也不太容易唤醒Danny的本能。不管什么法子他都会惨爆了。而且他也不想让整个队伍都来参观他。毋庸置疑所有人都知道他是个omega，但从意识层面上的知道，和在心理层面上面对事实的冲击可差得远极了，光是想着他有可能在全队友的面前变得巨淫荡他觉得自己就要疯了。  


 

_他们第一次见面的时候_ _Steve_ _以为_ _Danny_ _是个_ _beta_ _。_ _  
  
_ _没用多久他就发现了自己的错误：它被记录在火奴鲁鲁警局的官方档案里呢，所以当然_ _Steve_ _一调走_ _Danny_ _的档案他就知道了。一开始_ _Danny_ _和还是很想和_ _Steve_ _共事的，他有点庆幸_ _Steve_ _即便得知真相也没有改变主意。_ _  
  
_ _紧接着_ _Steve_ _就迅速丢掉了在_ _Danny_ _心里的全部得分，他像所有人那样从_ _Danny_ _口中刺探他的经历。也就是假设他和_ _Rachel_ _性生活不和谐，然后他们两个，加上_ _Stan_ _，就形成了一个不稳定的生活集群，像是行星和卫星那样环绕着彼此，被彼此的引力吸引，又不能在没有爆破的因素下离得更近。_ _Steve_ _知道的一切都是_ _Danny_ _告诉他的。_ _Danny_ _告诉他，自己是个成年人了，经过了合法的离婚，现在他自己就是自己的法定监护人。这也没能阻止他在_ _Danny_ _第一次工伤进了医院的时候给_ _Rachel_ _打了电话，或者说他无视了_ _Danny_ _不断地阻止他之后仍然给她打了电话。_ _  
  
Rachel_ _最终还是出现在他的病房里（肋骨骨折，没什么大事），用一种混合着一半是愤怒，一半是得意洋洋，还有一半是没什么诚意的关切的眼神看他，如果说有什么能一下分成三个半份的话。她到的时候_ _Steve_ _正站在门口，说不定是_ _Danny_ _黑如锅底的脸色最终才让_ _Steve_ _搞明白_ _Danny_ _一直在向他表达的意思：就是对于_ _Danny_ _来说，事实也正是如此，虽然_ _Rachel_ _和他仍通过_ _Grace_ _有断断续续的联系，但他们的关系是真的结束了。_ _  
  
_ _她进了门，走到他的床前倾下身。有一瞬间她看起来想要捋过他的头发，以那种_ _Danny_ _绝对不会感激的平静的姿态。他警告地看了她一眼，于是她向后退了退，似乎想要在_ _Steve_ _面前表现得他们之间关系尚可，她甚至都还不算认识_ _Steve_ _，就已经把他看作一种威胁了。_ _  
  
“_ _你来这儿干吗，_ _Rach_ _？_ _”Danny_ _语气冲冲，他太累了，根本不想装好人，_ _“_ _回家去。_ _”  
  
_ _她无视了他。_ _“_ _你搭档联系的我。我猜你可能仅此一次想让我来照顾你。_ _”  
  
“_ _等着让你趁我动不了的时候背后捅刀子吗？_ _”  
  
“Danny_ _。_ _”_ _天哪他真恨她这种屈尊就卑的嗓音了，_ _“Gracie_ _想念你。_ _”  
  
Danny_ _想他根本没必要费力气去和她吵架，他已经重复类似的话有成百上千遍了，而她始终不会，或者说是不愿严肃对待。_ _  
  
“_ _出去。_ _”_ _他重复道，_ _“_ _要么我就让医院把你轰走。_ _”_ _他停了一下，_ _“_ _我这周六还会带_ _Gracie_ _走，这周还是我的周末。_ _”  
  
“Danny_ _。_ _”_ _她压低声音，音调从惺惺作态变为警告，大概是因为原本试着给他们留点个人隐私于是一直盯着医院走廊的_ _Steve_ _现在把头转回来了，正目瞪口呆地看着他们。_ _Danny_ _对他耸肩，试着向他解释_ _“_ _就是这样_ _”_ _的意思。_ _  
  
“_ _我很抱歉。_ _”Steve_ _尴尬地说，_ _“_ _我该走了。_ _”  
  
“_ _没事，挺好的。_ _”Danny_ _平静地回答，_ _“_ _你可以看着_ _Rachel_ _走。_ _”  
  
_ _他看到两个_ _alpha_ _之间一纵即逝的对峙：一瞬间的眼神交汇。_ _Rachel_ _先移开了视线，转身推门走了。_ _Danny_ _长长松了一口气。_ _  
  
_ _他能感觉到_ _Steve_ _正盯着他，目光中满满疑问。_ _  
  
_ _第二天他出院时_ _Steve_ _开车来接他回家。_ _  
  
_ _他们起先没有说话。车子驶离医院，开往郊区的公寓，那里房子的庭院总带有不可思议的明媚阳光。昨天发生的事无形地横在他们两人之间，直到_ _Danny_ _开口打破：_ _“_ _你觉得我该回去找她。_ _”  
  
“_ _不是！_ _”Steve_ _激烈地说，一下把_ _Danny_ _从止痛药引起的晕眩状态里吓醒了。他瞪着_ _Steve_ _直到他接着说：_ _“_ _不是。就是，你们总隔着电话争吵，但那就像你们还在一起。然后_ _Grace_ _和她更亲。我只是猜猜，我不知道。_ _”  
  
“_ _你就觉得我俩离婚是因为一件没什么大不了的事，只要她的口哨声吹得够响的话我就得夹着尾巴再回去。_ _”  
  
Steve_ _无助地耸肩，_ _“_ _我猜是吧，_ _Danny_ _。_ _”  
  
Danny_ _钦佩他敢承认。_ _  
  
“_ _我不会回去。_ _”  
  
_ _这个词横亘在他们之间的空气里，片刻以后_ _Steve_ _点了点头。_ _“_ _所以说你现在完全独立自主地属于你自己咯。_ _”_ _他略微惊异地说。_ _  
  
Danny_ _轻哼一声。_ _“_ _我可以照顾好我自己。_ _”  
  
Steve_ _没回答，_ _Danny_ _知道他在消化：一般来说大家都认为_ _alpha_ _善于孑然独行，_ _beta_ _大部分时间都能照顾好自己只不过更喜欢陪伴，但一个_ _omega_ _总需要成群结队地挤在一起，还要一个_ _alpha_ _去指挥他们，要么他们就会很难过。_ _  
  
“_ _你这儿没有别人。_ _”  
  
“_ _客观来说这里是登记在我父母名下的。但看看是谁在说话！孤狼海豹先生！_ _”  
  
“_ _这不一样。我_ _——”  
  
“_ _你是个_ _alpha_ _？你要说这个？_ _”  
  
Steve_ _耸了耸肩膀。_ _  
  
“_ _这完全一样。_ _”Danny_ _愤怒地说，_ _“_ _看，我试着当个普通人。你知道我怎么会这么想的吧？有个像家长一样的前任她根本就不知道离婚的意义，有个我一个月都见不到几次的小孩因为一个生了她的_ _omega_ _在法律上都不足以当个监管她的父亲，就因为她是个_ _beta_ _她就能替代我成为她的监护人。这公平吗？_ _Rachel_ _当初跟我说她所期望的和我一样的时候我信了，结果全都是狗屁。_ _  
  
Steve_ _瞪着他。_ _Danny_ _能感觉到对方的问题从他脑子里钻出来贴到他的脸上。_ _  
  
“Gracie_ _是我生命中最好的事情了，我从不后悔拥有她。_ _”Danny_ _说，_ _“_ _但当时我才_ _22_ _岁，我还想当个警察，也许有个孩子会把我从事业上拖下来呢？当我们约会的时候，_ _Rachel_ _告诉我她也这么想。_ _”  
  
“_ _但你有了_ _Gracie_ _。_ _”  
  
“_ _对，呃，我们结婚了，_ _Rachel_ _又想要孩子了。_ _”_ _他耸肩，_ _“_ _我爱她，所以我就任由她同样改变我的心思了。我们怀孕了，然后就那样，你知道的，现在你有个孩子啦，你该滚出警局啦。_ _”  
  
Steve_ _点点头，就像一切都很合理似的。_ _Danny_ _转了转他的眼睛。_ _“_ _我可以转为文职工作的，_ _  
_ _你明白吗？还有很多给生育后的_ _omega_ _的工作。_ _”  
  
“_ _所以你_ _——”  
  
“_ _我就想，她是对的，现在该要个孩子了。我们还会一如既往幸福的。_ _Gracie_ _出声之后我告知警局我不会回去了。顺便说，我当时的措辞里充满了这帮人浪费了多少纳税人的钱来驯服_ _omega_ _之类的沙文主义的台词。然后就差不多过去了三年。我在家里，打扫房间，给_ _Rachel_ _做晚饭等她下班回家，你知道的，我觉得还挺能接受的，因为我想着吧，即便我看起来像个家庭主妇，_ _Rachel_ _也不会用这种眼光看我；在她眼中我们仍然平等。接着，砰！_ _Stan_ _。_ _”  
  
“_ _所以后来就这样了。_ _”Steve_ _安静地说，平稳地停靠在_ _Danny_ _的公寓前。_ _“_ _她决定她想作为一个_ _beta_ _和_ _Stan_ _在一起，于是你离开了？_ _”  
  
Danny_ _讪讪道。_ _“_ _我竭尽全力告诉她没戏，而她就这么径直离开和他住到一起了。你能相信我真的试着，我用了一个月_ _——”_ _他戛然而止，词语在他舌尖上苦涩地蔓延。_ _“Rachel_ _是个律师。她处理过很多原告是_ _omega_ _的民事案件。我以前常想她喜欢那些事实，那些我说我想要在一切上的公平对待，我想要个工作，我也想要个家庭。但说到底，我想她只能把那些当做一个挑战。_ _  
  
“_ _这不对。_ _”Steve_ _断然道，_ _“_ _她不应该那样对你。_ _”  
  
“_ _确实他妈的不对。_ _”_

 

 

引擎停转的颠簸把Danny拉出记忆，衬出这间困住他们的狭小舱室有种诡异的寂静。该死，他想，紧绷着身体等待脚步声。然而什么也没有出现。刚刚那个试着把自己的头枕上Danny大腿的孩子转了个身苏醒过来，正眯着眼睡意朦胧地看向Danny。  
  
“你是谁？”他问。  
  
“我也想问你同样的问题。”Danny干巴巴地回答。他的手还被绑在一起，所以等那孩子起身以后他才坐了起来。“Danny Williams。我在火奴鲁鲁警局的Five-0特勤部队。我是个警察。”看到那孩子迷惑的眼神之后他添上后一句。  
  
“噢！”那孩子神情立刻变得紧张起来。  
  
“别怕，我没想要逮捕你。”Danny转了转眼睛，“我现在甚至都没在执勤，虽然我希望我在。”  
  
“噢！好吧。”他犹豫地吸了一口气，“我是Eric。唔……Eric Kormick。”  
  
“很高兴见到你，Eric。”Danny说。他等了一会儿，但那孩子看起来依旧一脸莫名其妙，“所以说，发生了什么情况？”他提示道。  
  
“我最后一件记得的事是Fraser在我的公寓，我们正在谈——”那孩子说，紧接着猛地睁大了眼， “操！”  
  
“Fraser为什么要去找你？”  
  
“好吧。这……这很复杂。我在夏威夷大学的兄弟会。我们当时……操。”那孩子又骂了一句，嗓音颤抖，“这有点……”  
  
“只管告诉我就好。”Danny说，“说话的时候顺便帮我把这个解开。”他挣扎着给Eric看自己被电线绑住的手。“我得松开它。”  
  
他能感到Eric的手开始拨弄那些电线。“我学的是生化专业，知道吧？几个月以前我们实验室的几个人……嗯。我们在研究合成荷尔蒙。我的意思是，我只在那儿呆了几个月搞我的毕业论文，但那儿有一大堆博士生。所以他们能让我们做这个，然后，我不知道。我们发现这玩意能让人嗨。  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“所以，我不知道。我们就把它带回公寓了，开了几场派对。几天以后有一波人过来了，探来探去，还问问题。不过不是警察，像是……”  
  
“Fraser？”  
  
“一开始我们猜估计谁告诉了别人然后传开了而已，不是什么大事。有人卖了他们几克……”Eric嗤了一声，“然后你知道，他们就开始逼问我们怎么做出来的，说如果我们不告诉他就弄死我们，之类的。”他无助地耸了耸肩，接着用力拽Danny的电线。Danny感觉到勒住他手腕上的环稍微松了一点。他扭动手腕试验着能不能获得更多自由活动的空间，然后那孩子，Eric跟他说，“别动，你把它弄得更紧了。  
  
“所以到底发生了什么？“  
  
“我不知道。“Eric小小喷气，“我们有，唔，大概四个人，差不多吧，知道这玩意到底怎么做。最会搞它的那个人消失了，几天以后警察突然出现告诉我们他死了。我们全吓跑了。有一半人觉得是Fraser杀了他，所以想给Fraser那个东西的制作方法，剩下一半人想去找警察。Trey——他是那个实验室里的另外一个人，就跑了，他告诉学校他们家有急事就回了佛罗里达。所以只剩下我和Martin知道这个玩意怎么做，Marin又不太……我的意思是，他跟我们磕嗨过一两回，不过他从来没去过那公寓，我也不知道那些人是不是真认识他。”  
  
“你做什么了？”  
  
“我看见了那个档案，上面写着个我不认识的人，我也没给过他这药，那人死了。然后他们说他也是个alpha，这种新药会震撼市场的。我告诉我哥们儿们说我要去找警察了，就今儿早上，我就要去了。”他看起来有点尴尬，“但我吓疯了，我磕嗨了。”他承认道，看起来很抱歉，“去之前也没能冷静一会儿。”  
  
“就磕那东西磕嗨的？”  
  
“是。下一件我记得的事就是……”  
  
门外响起的脚步声让他们俩登时闭上嘴，面面相觑。Eric从他身上弹开，Danny在墙上倚好，门就打开了。  
  
“好啊，你醒了。”Fraser说，对那孩子挥着枪。“条子。”他转向Danny，“你们今天早上都他妈干什么了？”  
  
“只是把线索拼在一起了而已。”Danny懒懒答，心想他确实没撒谎。直到昨天下午以前Five-0都没意识到还有Fraser的集团的事，不过显然Steve打电话给他的时候事情又有了重大突破。“我们收到了一条来自大学热线的匿名报警。”他胡编道，“那个形容让我们把你联系起来了，我的队伍很快就要到了。”  
  
Fraser紧皱眉毛看向Danny，评称着他话里的分量。“那对你来说也没什么区别，你已经马上就要葬身鱼腹了。”Eric发出一声惊恐的声音，Fraser回头看他。“别紧张。你不会挨枪子的。你跟我们走。我们还需要你给我们示范你们几个小子四处散播的那种神奇沙司呢。“  
  
“别……别伤害他。”那孩子硬邦邦地说，“要是你伤害他我就不会帮你了。”  
  
“好吧，还挺仗义的。”Fraser说，“也很蠢。嘿，Mike，来这儿帮我劝劝这人。”  
  
他们又听到了脚步声，然后那个司机进入了他们的视野。进门的时候他猛地吸了一口气，然后目光锁向了Danny。  
  
   
  
  
  
“Omega。”他说。  
  
“什么？”Fraser烦躁地大声问到。Danny突然之间意识到Fraser其实是个beta，而不是他一直假装的alpha。  
  
“那个条子。他是个omega。”司机又猛吸了一口气，用揣测的目光看向Danny，“他还在发情期。最初阶段吧，差不多。”  
  
“操。”Fraser说。他瞪向Eric，作为回应后者缩成一团。“所以这就是你想去当个超级英雄的原因咯？”  
  
“你不能杀了他。”司机说，对着Danny像条鲨鱼一样微笑起来，“拜托嘛，Fraser。我会照顾好他的。”  
  
“那他也是个条子。”Fraser说，焦虑地四下张望。“你们alpha总喜欢用下半身思考。他和我们在船上每多呆一秒，风险就会大一分。  
  
“不会的。”司机说，Eric也发出一声压抑在喉咙里的呜咽。Danny尽可能地向后退，直到后背直挺挺地抵在墙上。他觉得自己离发情期不远了，而他也知道那意味着与此同时alpha会变得既艰难又饥渴。  
  
“不会的。”司机又发出一声喉音，“我会照顾好他的，Jake。把他留给我吧。”  
  
“什么，你想要和他度过发情期吗？”Fraser粗鲁地说到。“然后你就再也不会想着摆脱他了。要是你标记他了，妈的，那就更糟了。你不能把他藏到安全屋之类的地方。不行。”他说，看样子在下决定，举起枪管指着Danny的头。“让我搞定他吧。你过会儿会谢谢我的。”  
  
Danny盯着那把枪，离他的脸不足十公尺，从未如此强烈地期盼着Steve McGarrett能在这一秒破门而入，然后枪上了膛。他还没能决定自己要不要闭上眼，司机就已经一跃拦在了Fraser和他之间，甚至连地上的Eric也不成功地向前猛窜了一下。  
  
  
“不许这么干！”司机咆哮道，“我会把你的脑袋拧下来！”他伸手试图夺过枪管，把它抬向天花板，有那么一会儿指向了Fraser又指向地板，“要是你杀了他从船上扔下去，我就把你脑袋拧下来！”  
  
“操。”Fraser骂，司机控制住了那把枪，逼得他防备地举起双手。“操，好吧，照你说的法子来。好吗。我操。”他们两个人都气喘吁吁。Fraser肯定想着至少要怎么假装自己夺回了控制权，因为他挺了挺背，说了句“好吧。无所谓。”之后才踱出房间。司机得空向Danny抛了一个长长的意味深长的眼神，接着投以Eric一记警告的眼神，才跟在Fraser的后门走了出去。  
  
Eric喘气喘得像刚跑过马拉松。  
  
“你是个omega。”他过了一会儿说，“我都不知道omega也能当警察。”  
  
Danny看他一眼。“还是有一些的。”他简略答道。  
  
“我猜没多少omega想去当吧。”  
  
“为什么不呢？”Danny盯着他，叹了一口气。“事实上，我喜欢我的工作。大多数时候吧。”  
  
“你的alpha不介意吗？”  
  
“我的alpha？”Danny的思绪短暂地飘忽到Steve身上，然后猛地拉回Rachel。“我没有alpha。”他说，“我离婚了。”  
  
Eric小心翼翼地蹭得近了些，手指距离Danny大腿仅有几寸之遥。  
  
“别担心。”他说，“我会告诉他们……我不会给他们演示怎么做那个玩意的，也不会教他们任何东西，除非他们把你放走。我会保护你的，好吗？”  
  
Danny忍住没翻白眼。他在警局工作超过十年了，现在因为发情期要向一个十八岁的小男孩寻求帮助了？  
  
“不用了。”他说，“不过我们需要个更好的计划。”  
  
他们又听到脚步声，于是迅速闭上嘴。Fraser和司机那两个人带着更多的电线回来了。Fraser用枪指着Eric，司机把他绑得紧紧的。而在他这么做的时候，他一直斜睨着Danny。  
  
“不想让这小子打扰你。”  
  
Danny再一次克制住自己翻白眼的冲动。  
  
“顺便说，我叫Mike。既然等一会儿我们就要深入了解彼此了，我觉得现在我们最好还是做个自我介绍？”他把脸凑近到Danny面前，“你的名字是什么，小甜心？”  
  
“操你的。”Danny和蔼地说。  
  
“别这样嘛。”他身子前倾，在Danny颊上拍了两下。“你很快就会被矫正的，现在对我好点，一会儿我就不会太惩罚你啊。”  
  
Danny只是回视，试着传达出他有多么无动于衷。  
  
“检查他的钱包。”Fraser说，听上去无聊得很。  
  
“好啊。”司机低吟道，一只手滑进Danny身后，悠闲地从他的口袋里掏出钱包。他把它打开然后发现了Danny的驾照。“Daniel Williams，1米65，蓝眼睛。很高兴见到你呀，Daniel。”  
  
“拜托。”Fraser毫无耐心地说，“太恶心了。我没必要看着你和他调情，天哪。”  
  
“对不起啦，住宿条件不是很好。”Mike说道，眼睛仍然放在Danny身上，“很不幸地方不是很大。我等你一会儿变得更友好的时候再过来，你觉得怎么样？”  
  
Danny无视了他。不过等那个男人走出去的时候他又改变了想法，开口喊道：“等等。”  
  
Mike转身看向他。  
  
Danny盯着地板：“我得上个厕所。”  
  
Mike看向Fraser，对方只是耸了耸肩：“你的麻烦。”  
  
“好吧。”Mike说，走了回来。他帮Danny把脚松开，引着他穿过一个厨房的狭小的走廊，到了一个敞着门的小厕所。接着他推了推Danny。  
  
Danny转动他的手腕，仍然在他背后死死绑着。“需要你帮点忙。”  
  
令他作呕的是，司机微笑了起来。“为您效劳。”他说，侵入到Danny的个人空间里，他们的身体只隔着几寸的距离。他解开了Danny的裤子，帮他拉下拉链。  
  
“认真的吗？”Danny问道，“你真的就不能把我的手解开一分钟吗？”  
  
“你知道我想的。”Mike说，意味深长地向前倾身。作为回应，Danny退远了些，不过这个卫生间本来就很小，倚着墙基本就到了尽头。Danny的裤子还半敞着，Mike向下伸手，隔着Danny的拳击短裤摩擦着对方的阴茎。Danny忍下了一阵厌恶的战栗。  
  
“不在状态，是吗？”Mike遗憾地说，“好在我喜欢分享我的omega们。”  
  
他近乎温和地推Danny转过身，让他的胸和头撞在墙上。Danny感觉到他用什么尖利的东西割断了电线，然后Mike后退了一步。  
  
“尿吧。”他说。  
  
Danny瞪着他，脸上还有墙留下来的冰冷触感。他回身站直，坚决地决定不表露出来他的颤抖，“能给我点隐私吗？”  
  
“我觉得不能。”  
  
“你不从这儿他妈出去的话我尿不出来。”  
  
Mike又笑了起来。Danny恨极了这种自以为是的眼神了。最后，Mike后退了一步，双手握在一起——一只手里还抓着美工刀——从上面露出一副佯装挫败的表情。  
  
“随你便啦。”他说，又退了一步，任凭Danny在他面前把门摔上。  
  
一等到只剩下他一个人，Danny对着水槽上面的镜子看了一眼他现在的模样。然后他飞快地解决了生理问题，又洗了个手，用水洗了把脸再用纸巾擦干，做完了这些他才复又打开门。  
  
“我还以为你想把自己永远锁在里面呢。”Mike慢吞吞地说。  
  
Danny的回答只是把手伸到了他的面前，看着Mike用另一条电线重新把Danny手腕缠起来。他的手指划过Danny的手腕，触碰着那里的柔软皮肤。Danny仍然屹立不动，试着不去在心底庆祝着小小的胜利：Mike把他的手绑在了前面，而不是身后：这是一个错误。  
  
尽管他对发情期的适应不像Fraser一样良好。  
  
Mike绑完以后，他把一只手放在Danny的前额上，试他的体温。Danny再一次绷紧了身体不去畏缩。  
  
“你摸起来一点也不暖和。”Mike失望地说，“你发情期多久了——还要再等几个小时，差不多？”  
  
Danny没回答，但当Mike推掇他回到那间临时监狱里猛地关上门以后，他想这个房间比刚才要热了——Mike的手也比应该的要更凉爽一点。  
  
他没有几个小时的时间了，只有大概一到两个小时了。

 

 

 _Steve没把他带回公寓，取而代之，他没有告诉Danny便默默换了一条路线。他们离他的房子越来越远，而Danny直到望向窗外的时候才意识到他做了什么。  
  
“掉头回去，立刻。”  
  
Steve愧疚地看他一眼。“你还在恢复。”他说，“你可以和我待在一起，待到你康复了为止。”  
  
“只是肋骨骨折而已。”Danny回答，“我现在觉得挺好的，谢谢关心。”  
  
Steve没再说什么，但他也没有掉头。他紧紧握着方向盘，指关节用力得发白。Danny猛地暴怒起来。  
  
“Steve，你不能这么做。你不能这么自作主张，就因为我是个omega你就可以无视我的意愿，把我带回你家，告诉我该做什么不该做什么——”  
  
“天哪Danny，我又不会对你做些什么的。”Steve气馁般的柔声道。  
  
理论上说，Danny知道这一点——这也正是他想要的——但出于某些原因，这听上去仍然非常伤人。他看着Steve的紧握在方向盘上的双手，他倔强注视着前方不肯与Danny对视的眼神，他的下巴绷紧的方式，Danny意识到在他心底某处，他是希望或者觉得当Steve知道Danny和Rachel不可能再在一起以后，会去用一种别样的眼光看待他。  
  
他这么想是挺蠢的。Steve是那种最典型的alpha——强壮、英俊、不费吹灰之力就成为了军队指挥阶级的精英——他可以得到他想要的任何beta或者omega。那种Steve会喜欢的、可爱的、纤弱的、完美无瑕的omega。而不是一个又老又丑又邋遢的像Danny一样的这种人，除了他的身高以外他看起来甚至都不像个omega（而他过去一直为此庆幸）。  
  
“我知道你不会对我怎么样。”他最后说道，用尽努力保持自尊，“我很感激你永远都不会待我不同，Steve。别从现在开始。”  
  
Steve凝视着他，绿色眼睛深不可测。“好吧。”他简单地说，“如果这是你想要的。”  
  
  
Seve在十字路口拐了弯，直直开回了Danny的公寓。他做的最多的事也就是帮Danny把他的行李袋拿进了门。然后他站在这间像老鼠洞一样的破公寓里，愤怒地四下环视，没再重复他的邀请便怒气冲冲地离开了。  
  
如果他再问一次，说不定Danny就会屈服了。光是看着地板上剥落的油布、墙上斑驳的喷漆、还有天花板上褪色的石膏板，他就会情不自禁地想着“这就是我的生活啊”，一边只能在心中期望它不是。  
  
他花了一点时间才把他的折叠沙发展开，他的肋骨每时每秒都在烦扰着他，好在最后他还是搬到了。他把窗户打开，缩进从他去医院以后就至少两个星期没洗过的床单里，盯着放在旁边被用来当床头柜的桌子上面Gracie的照片，直到最终他终于沉入睡眠。  
  
_  
  
  
“你还好吗？”Eric小声地问。  
  
Mike的推掇让Danny有一点丧失了平衡，他任凭自己撞到墙上滑到地上，以此把持最大缓冲。他收获了那孩子略带怀疑的眼神。  
  
“我很好。”他强硬答道。  
  
“那就好。”Eric说，“那好。我还以为你会不会……”他脸红了起来。  
  
“还没到那个程度。”Danny说，翻了个身坐起来。“上帝啊，这里闻起来糟透了。”  
  
“抱歉。”Eric没看地上那摊呕吐物。“他们要对我们做什么？”  
  
Danny看着他叹了一口气，“我不知道。”他说，“他们说他需要你帮他们做点药，你还记得怎么做吗？”  
  
“做那个不太难。实验室的材料都会由公司提供，只有一样特别贵。一般就只是把那些材料混合在一起加热蒸馏提纯就好了。”Eric停顿了一下，“我猜他们是萃取物的纯度有问题。我的最终成果能做到，唔，大概82%的纯度？有些大学生能提纯到94%或者95%。我们把它给别人之前会先进行测试，因为如果有杂质的话会把人干掉的，明白吗？”  
  
Eric说话的时候，Danny一直在研究缠在他手腕上的电线，小心翼翼地向后扳腕子测试电线的结实程度。最后好像还是有点效果的：如果他把它使劲向后拉，是不是就能把结松开？他把手腕放到嘴边用牙扯，感觉到有电线粘到了他的舌头上。没什么用。Eric不再说话了，转而用一种紧张的眼神看他。  
  
“好吧。”Danny说，把手挪开了，“听上去很合理。他们可能把什么东西搞错了，多掺了些什么要么就是跳过了步骤之类。你可以告诉他们其实情况更严重。跟他们说他们少了些关键原料啊，我不知道该怎么说。让它听上去很厉害。要是就这么简单的话他们没理由留你命了。”  
  
“我只是个大学生！”Eric失控地喊，“我才工作了差不过几个月！我不知道怎么搞这些东西！”  
  
“没事，没关系。”Danny说，“就——差不多，你刚刚说过那种特别贵的材料是什么来着？告诉他们这个东西不够。”  
  
“好。”Eric立刻点起了头，“好吧，这我能干。”  
  
“好孩子。现在把身子转过去。”  
  
  
Danny让Eric背朝向自己，帮他举起的双手把绳子解开。幸好Mike也是用同样的绑人方式。一次只能用一只手，他的速度不快，不过至少二十分钟之后他还算是有些进展。Eric一直在不停坐立不安，让Danny更难搞了。  
  
“我觉得我能闻到你了。”Eric说。  
  
Danny皱起眉头但没有回应。  
  
“我是说，一开始不太容易，因为这地方太恶心了，但你的味道很好闻。很香。”  
  
闭嘴。Danny暴躁地想。  
  
“我从未接近过一个omega的发情期……除了我妈，显然她不能算数……”  
  
Danny扯开了一个系得很死的结，耶，一次小胜。  
  
“听着。”他说，“我就像你妈，明白吗？”  
  
“可你不像。”  
  
“我像。我是一个成年人，我是个警察，我还正在把咱们两个从这儿救出去。”  
  
“你非要这么说。”Eric的声音不开心地低沉下去了。  
  
Danny咧嘴笑了一下，“挺住，好吗？”  
  
_  
礼拜一Danny回Five-0时始终有个结卡在喉咙里，就像是他正等着另一只鞋落下来。Steve以前只是知道他是一个omega，但恐怕他现在觉得Danny是个灾难之类的（这个他可以在心底勉为其难承认他可能确实是），要么就是他需要更多保护和指导（这个他确实不是）。  
  
但Steve完全没有区别对待他。他询问Danny肋骨状况的时候好像确实严厉了点，最后却还是安排了他执行一个监视任务，后续拜访一个有潜在危险嫌疑的人的房子。Danny仍不会被批准执行不必要的冒险任务，但他还是非常感激Steve没有像哄小孩地那样对他。  
  
如果他感觉到Steve的视线徘徊在他的背后——甚至是他抓到了Steve正看着他，似乎有什么话欲说还休——Danny也假装他没有注意到。Chin和Kono帮了点忙，虽然他们也发现了气氛紧张，但还是很高兴地假装没注意到。Danny不知道他们会怎么想，他也没打算问。  
  
周五的时候Kono提议一起吃晚饭，顺便去海边喝酒，Danny欣然同意了。他们去了一个闹哄哄的酒吧，享受着不健康的小菜和啤酒，正是他所需要的：显而易见也正是Steve所需要的。他最后终于在Danny身边放松了下来，一边啜饮着他的啤酒，一边冲Chin的冷笑话和Kono的俏皮话微笑。Danny发表的一个评论惹得Steve大声笑起来，他对Steve回以微笑，而Steve英俊的脸上的嘴角咧开了一个夸张的弧度。这让Danny也放松下来。Steve总算是克服了那个。  
  
愉悦的感觉持续到他们离开酒吧。Danny小心翼翼地沿着小道穿过停车场：他没喝醉，但那他也不想不小心摔一跤，再给别人一个在下礼拜工作时嘘他的借口。Steve跟在他后面，与进了Chin车子里的Chin和Kono挥手告别。  
  
“我开车送你回家。”Steve说。  
  
“谢了，不用。”Danny说。他的公寓离这里只有一小段路，他的肋骨也不再疼痛了。他自己走没什么事，凉爽的夜晚空气心旷神怡地掠过他的臂间，“我走回去。”  
  
“我和你一起走。”Steve说。  
  
“你说什么呢？你车就在那儿。”  
  
Steve收紧了下巴，露出他那种Steve式的固执眼神，让Danny投降地举起双手，不想和对方在停车场里吵起来。“好吧。”他说，“我们走回去。”  
  
他们走到街上，渐渐远离了海滩。肋骨让Danny仍然步履缓慢。  
  
“Grace这周不来。”Steve察觉到。  
  
“对。”  
  
“要不你明天来我家？我们可以做点小吃，然后一起看比赛。”  
  
Danny感到他的雷达升了起来，“你知道，Steve。”他开口道，但Steve打断了他。  
     
“我的意思是，不是约会那样。”Steve迅速说道，“我没准备泡你或怎么样之类的。”  
  
“好吧。”Danny说，“好吧，当然了。唔，好啊，听上去不错。”  
  
  
Steve遵守了他的承诺。他对待Danny的方式全然没有不同于一个alpha——或者一个beta——一个他完全没有没有兴趣的人。他烤牛排。他们窝在沙发里看电视。直到Danny看了一眼窗外才发现已经快九点了。他站起来说“我该走了”，Steve嘟哝了一声回应，不过甚至都没试图起身送他到门口。  
  
如果Danny想着坐在那里，倾身吻上Steve……Danny不喜欢去做一件他在开始以前就知道结局不怎么样的事。Steve高标准又疯狂，有他当老板能让Danny折寿很多年。另一方面，他说不定又是个爱出风头又毛手毛脚的alpha，Danny绝对绝对没可能在Steve和Grace之间平衡他的生活。这还是最好的可能：最糟的结果是，Steve根本就没兴趣，他会推开Danny再温柔地拒绝他，这样的话他们在工作场合就会变得特别尴尬了。自从Five-0基本上成了Danny生活的全部，这绝对不是什么好选择。这可不是什么值得去冒险的事。  
  
他没有那么做。  
_  
  
  
解开Eric手上的绳子这件精细活花了Danny二十分钟时间，电线总算滑开了一个松开的扣让他能抽出他的手腕。  
  
“终于。”Danny嘟囔道，“快点，解开我的，我们得赶紧离开这儿。”  
  
Eric弯腰解开Danny双手的时候不住颤抖着，他拉拽着Danny的电线，全神贯注地咬紧了下唇。两只手都自由的时候这件工作做起来要快得多。Danny注意到他的鼻孔随着呼吸开合，意识到Eric仍在嗅他。他先前没注意到自己还有更多紧急事项要处理。他抬起压在身下的腿，努力不碰到自己略微胀大的腺体。  
  
Eric很年轻，但他的眼睛非常漂亮。他的手指擦过Danny手腕时的感觉非常好，他们两人之间触感开始变得徘徊不散。  
  
“你很好闻。”Eric喃喃道，“你知道的，对吧。”  
    
Danny摇着头。“你是个孩子。”他顽固地说。他还是个孩子。他还是个孩子，所以Danny不能——他需要想些别的，想些别的人。Steve的眼睛，Steve的双手——Danny能够想起他的气味，可以想象它们沁入他的皮肤。Steve闻起来总是很不错。令人目眩神迷的alpha的麝香味道好像直直作用到他的阴茎上，让Danny不敢用力呼吸。  
  
_  
Steve对他微笑，脏兮兮又满脸血污——大概不是他的血，一般都不是，他没有露出任何裂开的伤口——在他在山里徒步三天出来之后。平静地告知Danny他在他们当基地的山洞口熏倒了一队恐怖分子。  
  
Steve在一个他们工作很晚的夜里做着文书工作，叨叨不断地抱怨着他有多恨这个，直到Danny的牢骚让他咬住下唇抑制住大笑。  
  
Steve和Kono一起冲浪，每一条海岸，他起伏的胸膛湿透，海水滑过他的纹身的样子让海滩上看着他们的Danny情不自禁转开眼神。  
_  
  
  
“不行。”Danny说，更多的不是说给Eric，而是说给他自己。他不会现在做这个的。他也不能。他挣脱绳索解放了双手，四下观察这间屋子里有没有什么能让他们当做武器的东西。“我们现在该做的是这个。”  
  
  
  
Danny愿意承认，这不是他们能想出来的最佳方案。但这是他能想出来最不需要过多注意力的方案了，特别是他的大脑正在被疯狂的一切事物分心，甚至是他的牛仔裤擦过他的大腿。他倚靠在门边的墙上喘息：有一秒他试图改变他嘴边发出的声音，然而他的身体仍旧占了上风，他的思绪想过Steve，这让他又喘息了一声。这个声音传进alpha的脑子：Danny都不需要看Eric都知道他的声音让那个孩子绷紧了身体，死死盯着Danny。  
  
他听到脚步声，一秒以后门被打开了。Danny的手刀狠狠地、干净利落地砍在Mike的脖子上，位置不偏不倚让他陷入昏迷。司机毫无知觉地倒在了地上。  
  
“呆在这儿。”他对Eric说。  
  
一分钟以前他还称得上浪荡。现在他却已经察觉不到这种感觉了。他的心跳剧烈，皮肤发烫，唯一的感觉是作呕。他脚边地上的alpha闻起来不那么明显了，却还是很难让Danny从他旁边离开。他打足精神继续移动，从他旁边挤过去，把Mike的双手绑在他的背后（这样才是正确的做法），拿走了他的枪。他打开枪的保险。  
  
Danny小心翼翼走到走廊上，爬上了一小段台阶。Eric跟了上来。Danny恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，而Eric却只是执拗地摇着他的头。真是好极了。

 

 

他在看见Fraser之前就听到他正和人在电话里吵着什么。Danny匍匐着溜进一个看上去像是控制室的房间，朝Fraser肩膀开了两枪。Fraser尖叫一声，电话掉在地上。  
  
“你船上有多少人，Fraser？”Danny大声问道，“我们在哪儿？”  
  
“操你妈的！”Fraser怒喊道，“我就知道我们该把你杀了！”  
  
Danny低吼着掉转枪口击中另一个人，同样干脆利落地打在肩膀位置，那些在射击场花的时间总算是没白费。  
  
“找点电线过来。”他跟Eric说，“我去确认一下安全。”  
  
他快速地扫了一遍甲板，但船上总共只有这三个人。  
  
“我找到电线了。”Eric说，像只小狗一样递给他，“我可以帮忙绑他们。”  
  
“谢谢，但还是免了。”他可不想在这种事上再冒什么风险了：他打了个最棒的童子军结，把这伙人丢进船舱里，Mike还未恢复意识，而Fraser边流血边瞪着他。  
  
“你知道该怎么掌舵吗？”他问Eric，在对方摇头的时候长叹口气。“不过我知道怎么用无线电啊。”Eric说。  
  
幸运的是，Danny报上了自己的警官证件号和情况简概以后，海岸警卫队的调度员迅速便回复了。他告诉Danny如何从那些读数上获取确切坐标，向他保证后援随即就会到。  
  
  
他仍然感到呼吸困难。肾上腺素刚刚把他踢上了快车道，但此时的发情期又让他无论如何也回不来。他浑身发烫，身子像着火一样，衣服贴着皮肤的感觉都似乎令人不适。他想要喝点什么，然而他又无法思考——哪里——他们在船上肯定是有水喝的。  
  
“你还好吗？”Eric问他，看上去交织着紧张与兴奋。Danny看向他自己手里刚从Mike那里夺过来的枪。他应该带着它吗？他会不会不小心用它伤了人？  
  
他呻吟着起身，蹒跚进船内狭窄的卫生间。他不确定这个自来水能不能直接饮用——估计是不能的——但是他把自己的手接在水龙头下，大口大口灌了下去。一口。两口。三口。四口。他能做到的。他只是需要冷静下来，他需要思考，他需要放松。他需要离那个孩子远远的：就因为他在发情期，所以只要能操他就觉得有吸引力——它完全不该有吸引力。他不能这样做，Danny坚定地告诫自己。而之后，鉴于这似乎成了唯一有用的办法，他任由自己想起了Steve。想着这个让他欲望更甚，不过至少也让他不会走出厕所然后跳到一个十八岁青少年的怀里。  
  
厕所没有锁。真是操了。Danny还该怎么办？这个厕所没有锁，船上唯一一间安全室装满了罪犯。  
  
Eric敲了敲门，“你在里面还好吗？”  
  
甲板。Danny想，说不定甲板上的新鲜空气能让他好受点。  
  
他挣扎着出去，与Eric擦肩而过，直到他走上了干净的木制甲板，注视到那无边无际、波光粼粼的海水。今天天气很好。Eric依旧紧随其后，站到了他的正后方。  
  
这不算太糟，Danny想着。这时有发生。每个omega都总会遭遇类似的尴尬事。“我随便就让人操我了，就因为我在发情期”之类的故事：就是那种之后你会和你朋友开的玩笑，之后想起自己此时想抓挠皮肤的感觉都会发笑的事。所以就算他和这个少年瘾君子的未来化学家发生了点什么：至少他也不是和下面正被绑得结结实实的那个，有着恶心和尖牙利齿微笑的油腻男人发生的。  
  
“呃，你还好吗？”Eric问，像是问过一千遍了。Danny能从他的声音里听出来他仍在等待，等待着Danny终究丢盔弃甲屈服于自己的欲望之下而答应他的那个时刻。  
  
他没有回答，而是让自己缩进船另一边的阴影里，放弃自己扯松领带的动作，将目光投向大海。  
  
  
  
精确来说，27分47秒后，Steve，Chin和Kono终于乘着一艘海岸巡逻队的快艇赶到了。  
  
“Danny！”Kono说，以一种总能悄悄惊艳到他的活力从船的另一侧跑过来，“你还好吗？……哇。”她的瞳孔和鼻翼都张大了些许，Danny知道是自己的信息素影响到了她，“你……你在——”  
  
“过得很糟，对，没错。”Danny虚弱地回应道。他瞥见Chin和跟在后面的Steve也从甲板上跑了过来。  
  
Steve看他又看向Kono，从喉咙深处发出一声近乎咆哮的喉音。Kono猛地跳到一边，瞳孔放大地瞪向他。  
  
“天哪，头儿！”她说，“他是你的，好吗？所有人都知道他是你的。”她悄声加了一句。  
  
Danny觉得太分心太满足太过誉，所以不打算为之去争辩了。他颤巍巍站起身，Eric本想跟他一起走，但Steve又对着他发出了那种低吼的声音。这本该有些荒谬，但却只让Danny感到膝盖发软。  
  
“那是谁？”Steve吼道，Danny迷迷糊糊地瞟了一眼，想他问的是谁。  
  
“Eric。”他身后的那孩子回答，“我是Eric。”  
  
“哦对。”Danny摆摆手，“他是……呃，目击证人。”从他嘴里吐出来的词语似乎都变得非常滑稽，他也不知道自己有没有把那个词拼对。Steve的存在像一吨砖块一样砸在他脑子里。他蹒跚着走向自己的队伍站好，试图不让自己显得一阵风就能让他瘫在甲板上。“我们现在能回家了吗？”  
  
Chin和Kono看向彼此，又把目光投向Steve。他们都在躲避着Danny的视线，唯独Steve直勾勾盯着他，仿佛他根本移不开眼睛似的。  
  
“你可以带他回家，boss。”Kono说，“我和Chin会把这里的事全部搞定的。”  
  
“好。”Steve大声应允了，焦灼不安地看着Danny矮身登上旁边等在那里的一艘快艇。  
  
那个海岸巡逻队的警员在Danny上船的时候猛吸一口气，像是哽住了。Danny小心翼翼坐到船尾，他内心挣扎了一下要不要蜷到那个窄座位上，决定还是算了，挤到了角落。  
  
Steve很快跟了下来。“回火奴鲁鲁。”他对警员说，对方点点头，加足马力离开了这艘船。  
  
“船上有，唔，有些人。”Danny想起来，“被锁在甲板下。我没让他们出来。”  
  
“我会告诉Chin的。”Steve说，拨通了电话。  
  
Danny半心半意听着Steve讲着电话：更多是在听他的声音和腔调，而不是具体词汇。他在那声音中只想遮掩自己，但除了挤向那张金属座椅上他也别无他策，现在这种状况也不太适宜被认真对待。他低声发出呜咽，几乎都没意识到自己在这么做，直到Steve的头猛地转向他。Danny觉得他的脸比刚才更红了。但他情不自禁地发出了另一声呻吟。  
  
坐在船尾的Steve像是中了一枪似的弹了一下，但没遂Danny的愿靠过来，他只是坐到了Danny的对面，膝盖窝在椅子下，这样就不会碰到Danny的了。  
  
“听我说。”他说，“你必须得告诉我，好吗？我可以带你去Rachel那里。也可以把你带去你那个老鼠洞一样的公寓，虽说我不知道我能不能离开你。你得告诉我你想要什么，成吗，在事态失控成你不想的那样之前你得告诉我，你明白吗？”  
  
Danny看向对方。Steve的眼睛碧绿。他爱极了Steve看向他时的生理感受，他只能以战栗作为回应。  
  
Steve真是太蠢了。就像他觉得Danny此时此刻还会说除了“好”“求你”“立刻”之外的话。这不重要。他会说任何他想听的。  
  
但他被发情期折磨得乱七八糟的大脑不知怎的就是知道这很重要，至少对于Steve来说这确实很重要，所以还是需要Danny同意才能继续。  
  
于是他回望Steve的双眼，设法冷静地对他说：“带我去你那儿？”  
  
Steve脸上露出一个狂喜的微笑。他坐到Danny旁边，把他的腿与Danny的贴在一起。温暖和惬意的触感透过了几层工装裤，像是Danny血管里窜起火苗，低声细语承诺着Alpha和我的Alpha，保护着他的安全。  
  
他们在挺久的时间里都一直保持着那样的姿势。Danny的皮肤仍旧滚烫且通红，而环绕着他们的大海蔚蓝又无垠。他嘴里泄出细碎呻吟的时候，Steve搭在他肩膀上的手摩挲着划着小圈，让Danny几乎瘫软。  
  
等到他们终于返回岛上，Danny几乎站不起来。“加油啊，快点啊。”Steve嘟哝，半扶半抱将他拖下了船，带到停车场的卡车上。他把Danny放在后座，摇下所有窗户。  
  
Danny解开自己像绞索一样缠着他的领带，解开安全带躺到后座上。他可以看到Steve开车途中掠过窗外的蓝天和树顶。Steve离他太远了，他在前座上，这可不行，Danny伸出一只手试图去触碰——  
  
车子蓦地在Steve家门口停下。Steve打开后门，几乎是抱着把Danny拽出来。Danny叹息着将前额埋入Steve的肩颈，实验般地舐过那里的皮肤。Steve差点把他扔到地上，但最后还是成功把他们俩都带到了前门，在口袋里疯狂摸索着钥匙。  
  
他们一进到屋内Steve就转过身将他压在公寓的墙上，深深地吻上了Danny。他的吻太过用力几乎让Danny感到疼痛，于是他也用力地热情回吻，一条腿嵌到Steve两腿之间，把他拉得更近一点。  
  
“会有的。”Steve微笑，拉着Danny的衣领。他的眼底跳跃着欣悦，就像是个刚得到最棒生日礼物的小孩，“让我帮你——”Danny衬衫上的扣子在Steve与它们艰苦搏斗的途中有一半都掉到了地上。他大笑出声，而Danny将后脑抵到墙上发出呻吟。Steve已经把目标转向了Danny的裤子，这也太不公平，Danny也不准备好好解开他的衣扣了。他拽着Steve的肩膀让自己脑袋前倾，踮着脚在整个脱衣途中把对方拉入不间断的亲吻。紧接着他就只能注意到Steve的双手拉下了他的拉锁，脱掉了他们俩的裤子和他的内裤，突然之间Danny的脚踝就再也不受控制了。  
  
“天啊Danny。”Steve喃喃道，跪在地板上仰视着他，就仿佛他是某种恩赐似的。Danny的阴茎高高挺立，湿得一塌糊涂，精液顺着他的大腿淌下。在其他情况下这肯定会让他觉得尴尬，但现在他完全不在乎，他只能看到Steve，看到Steve绿眼睛的瞳孔扩张像是置身黑洞般注视着他。他向地板俯身，俯身去够Steve的嘴唇，但Steve先站了起来，手顺着Danny的腿后向背脊上抚摸，直到他又与Danny呈一个视平面上，然后他微笑了起来。  
  
“你太棒了。”他说，快速又甜蜜地啄吻Danny的嘴唇，带他穿过整个房间。Danny不以为然，Danny并不需要无时无刻不与Steve嵌在一起，但等到他们齐齐倒在床垫上时，Danny也必须承认还是贴在一起更好。Steve跪在他的双腿之间，富有运动细胞地快速脱掉了他的衬衫裤子。Danny喜欢Steve的阴茎，比他的大一点，深一点，完美，这让他的下身也跟着蠢蠢欲动。他挺身试着去够，Steve抓住他，带着他重新躺下去，念叨着“放松放松……别急……我们这就开始。”  
  
他现在就想要Steve。空虚、不适、难受和湿漉漉的触感骤然向他袭来，而后又是空虚。他再次呜咽起来，试图向Steve展示出他有多急切，但Steve自始至终只是在他呻吟时不断地亲吻他，把他要说的话都塞回他的脑子里。  
  
“拜托。”他说，“拜托，Steve——求你，求你了。”  
  
Steve又吻他，然后吻落在他的前额上，他的颧骨上。他的手掌在Danny的肩膀和胸前游走，擦过他的胸肌，他的乳头，他的腹部，就像是他仍不确信他的所触所在所作所为是真实发生的。  
  
Danny想翻上他的身子，但Steve执意这么继续，示意他就只能张开他的腿，抬起臀部迎身凑给Steve一个更好视角。  
  
“你真是等不及了，是不是？”Steve说道，他的声音满是深情，又似乎有些遗憾。Danny不明白为什么，他也完全不打算明白。Steve一只手覆上他的下体，他的阴茎随着对方触碰猛地抽搐一下。Steve倾身去他的床头柜里拿了一个alpha安全套，他的那堆安全套完全够用到这次发情期结束。  
  
最后Steve终于开始了，他帮Danny把腿架上他的肩膀，准备进入的时候，他始终注视着Danny。他又快又深地直直插进Danny的体内，看向Danny的眼睛近乎黑色。没有什么阻碍，Danny全然向他敞开，准备彻底，而且等了几乎一辈子那么久了。他尽可能弓起背，这样他就能坐在Steve的阴茎上，气喘吁吁地想要把他接纳得更深。  
  
Steve的手放在Danny的屁股上固定着他猛冲进他的体内，调整紧握着他的大腿冲刺般地大力抽插。这种感觉太对了，却仍不够满足，Danny能感到Steve深埋在他的体内，撞击着他体内最柔软的一点。他呜咽出声，脚趾手指都在快感中蜷起。他拱向Steve的身体，Steve又把他压回床上，手指紧攥床单。  
  
第一次Steve擦过了他体内那个结，抽出时的刹那空虚很快就又被插入时的累积快感所填满。Steve在冲刺中乱了节奏，狠狠撞进他的体内，这次没有深到结的位置，Danny挣扎着想要再要一次。  
  
“还不到。”Steve喘息着说，“快了。”他又撞进Danny的身体，这一次那个结胀大了，在Steve拔出时卡住了他的阴茎。Danny爱死了它渐渐膨胀的感觉，发情期逐渐退去，被压回了Danny的体内。  
  
Steve最后深深插进Danny体内，Danny甚至没有意识到结是什么时候消失的，太强烈的快感冲撞着他，Steve进得太深了，他几乎承受不住了。紧接着他感受到了Steve的高潮，而Steve低头俯视他的脸庞满是全然信赖的愉悦，他的嘴唇鲜红，呼吸粗重，仍盯着Danny并为了不知名的原因微笑，他微笑，俯身亲吻Danny，手臂肌肉轻微痉挛，对于从前的他从不可能发生。而Danny为了不知名的原因，从未如此感到如此同情，如此渴望去保护他。他抬手勾勒Steve脸部的轮廓，把他拉进一个自己能做到的最棒的亲吻，不协调地调整者他们下巴和嘴唇的姿势，然后弓背射了出来。  
  
过了一会儿，不知道又为了什么，Steve要把他们两个都翻过来。Danny始终在半真半假地抱怨，不过Steve的结硌到他的时候他确实是真的很不爽了一下。最后他蜷在床上，Steve在他背后像勺子一样的姿势把他抱在怀里。随即Steve的呼吸再次变得粗重，告诉Danny他又要高潮了。他真的觉得这样很好，毋庸置疑，以这样的方式拥有Steve，以Steve的胸膛紧贴他的后背双手环绕着他的这样方式拥有着Steve，他感觉心满意足了，又没有满足到可以安稳睡觉的程度。反而他向后挤压着Steve的结，比先前更慵懒，却也是在抚弄它，榨取它。Steve呻吟着前挺，最后咬上Danny的肩膀，他咬得很轻，牙齿陷进皮肤，却让颤栗从咬痕延蔓至Danny的双臂和脊椎，他情不自禁地后拱，脖子高仰，直到Steve再轻咬上他的后颈。  
  
Steve的结仍不见小，Danny脑子里某一处感到异样满足：疲惫却无比兴奋。他任由Steve再一次噬咬他的身体射了出来，这才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
  
他第一次醒来的时候，他感到Steve正小心谨慎地撤出他的身体，他们的肌肤仍旧黏糊糊又温柔地贴在一起。Steve挪开时，Danny嘟哝着抱怨了一句，想要找回那个温暖好闻又安全的身体，接着他感到Steve又在他身后钻进了床铺，这才让他再次沉入睡眠。  
  
  
当他再醒过来，有一瞬间不知道自己身在何处。桌子上的表告诉他现在是凌晨五点半。他的嘴巴尝起来感觉像是吞了一捧沙。有个身体紧挨着他，太庞大太温暖，不可能是Rachel。他转了个身，看到了Steve的脸。他正沉浸在平静的睡梦之中。昨天之事一下子就又灌回他的脑海，让他感到血液全部上涌到了他的脸上。  
  
床闻起来很糟，全是性的味道，床单上满是他们两个人汗渍和干涸的精液。他躺着的时候就看到了Steve的浴室，准备洗个澡。但他也不想从Steve怀里挪身。这里真的很舒服，他们之间距离超过一英尺都是不能接受的。他身上说不定已经溢满了伴侣荷尔蒙，就是那种给alpha和omega配对，用来保证在发情期之后就能怀上孕的那种。幸亏Steve用了安全套。他们中至少还有一个人到头来还是有点理性嘛。  
  
他转个身，又躺了回去。他的头枕在枕头上，盯着Steve的天花板，直到房间渐渐亮堂起来，从窗户射进来的第一缕金色阳光取代了阴沉的晦暗。显然Steve就是那种把窗开在东方的人，Danny反应过来：任何一个聪明人都会给这种窗户上盖上厚厚的窗帘的。  
  
Steve似乎还处于刚醒的迟钝状态，他避开照在眼睛上的阳光，用力伸了一个懒腰。才睁开眼，把目光投向Danny。  
  
“嗨。”他温柔地说。  
  
“我的天哪。”Danny未经大脑思考就脱口而出，“你是那种人。”  
  
“那种人？”Steve问，听上去又迷惑又睡眼朦胧，又饱含爱意。  
  
Danny没有回答。他坐起身，等到完成这项艰辛又痛苦的工作后，才回望向Steve。在他的注视下，后者仿佛触手可及，他赤裸裸，覆满阳光，暖洋洋地对他微笑。  
  
“嗨。”他答道，一只手轻搭在Steve的胸口，“我没打算亲你。我嘴里尝着像蝙蝠粪。我得洗个澡。”  
  
Steve跟着坐了起来，头发支棱乱翘。“我一会儿就来。”他说。  
  
Danny下了床，能感受到Steve的视线追随着他，能感受到Steve跟到了他的身后，在距他只有数寸之远的地方停下了脚步。他的肌肤温暖，他的一只手搂上了Danny的腰。  
  
“所以说。”Danny说道，“这就会像这样发展？”  
  
“像哪样？”Steve的头抵在Danny的肩膀上，嘴唇流连过昨夜他留下的那些痕迹。  
  
Danny转向他。  
  
“你现在算是什么？我的搭档？帮我度过麻烦发情期的朋友？我的alpha？”  
  
Steve谨慎瞩视着他，Danny知道那种眼神的意思是想要搞懂他。他试着尽可能让自己的表露出的情绪保持中立。  
  
“所有那些。”Steve说，“如果你允许我的话。”  
  
Danny怀疑地摇了摇头。  
  
“什么？”Steve问道。  
  
“你是那种上床之后就开始拼命甜言蜜语的那类型吧，是不是？”  
  
Steve大笑出声，头向Danny方向微微倾斜，“如果我是呢？”  
  
“好吧。”Danny说，抬起双手搭在Steve的肩膀上。Steve仍在微笑，Danny发现自己回以笑容，“好啊，那就这样吧。”

  
  
全文完

**Author's Note:**

> sy地址：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=182307


End file.
